The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) card system for an electronic game machine, to a security system for an IC card and to a game system using an IC card.
Recently, a number of facilities and establishments have been created that are equipped with electronic game machines, for example, the so-called game centres. In these game centres, individuals can play the desired games as many times as they want by depositing money in the game machines. Consequently, players are required to bring money with them to the game centresin order play the games and as each game requires depositing money the players have to carry a lot of money with them, which can be very inconvenient. Furthermore, the shop or game centreis required to handle and count the various metal and paper currencies deposited in the game machines or in money exchange machines. This is troublesome and time consuming in order to determine the amount of income derived from operation of the game machines.
One object of the present invention is to provide an IC card system for a game machine, which allows the users to play games without carrying money.
Another object of the invention is to easily collect and sum up data such as an amount sold.
A further object is to provide a security system for the IC card system to enable high levels of security against unauthorised use.
A first aspect of the invention provides an IC card system for a game machine in which is used an IC card from or to which is read or written a game token for allowing a game device capable of executing games to execute games.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides an IC card system for a game machine comprising: a game token input means for inputting into an IC card a game token based on an amount of money deposited and issuing the IC card; a game device which, upon insertion of the IC card, substantially decreases a value of game token in the IC card and allows an execution of a game based on the decreased game token; and a totalling means for a shop which is installed in each shop having a game device and collects and sums up, for each IC card, the values of game token input by the game token input means and the values of game token decreased by the game device respectively.
Such an IC card system can further comprise a game token increase means for substantially increasing a value of game token in the IC card based on an amount of money deposited, wherein, as a totalling means for a shop or game centre, an increased token totalling section for collecting and summing up values of game token increased by the game token increase means for each IC card is provided.
As the game token input means, a user information writing section for writing user information about an IC card user on thethe IC card can be provided, and, as the totalling means for a shop, a user information totalling section far collecting and summing up user information in the IC card for the IC card having game token decreased by the game device can be provided.
The IC card system for a game machine can further comprise an overall totalling means for collecting and summing up totalled results of all shops generated by respective totalling means for a shop.
A game result sending section for a shop can be used to send a game result to the totalling means for a shop in response to an input of a totalling command when the game is finished; and a game result totalling section which is installed in the totalling means for a shop collects and sums up game results sent from the game result sending section for a shop.
An IC card system for a game machine according to a further embodiment of the invention comprises: a game result storing means for storing the game result in the IC card in response to an input of a storing command when the game being finished; a non-profit game means which is disposed in a location other than the shop and which allows the game to be executed commencing with the previously finished status based on the game result in the IC card; a game result sending means for sending the game result of the non-profit game means in response to an input of a sending command when the game is finished; and a non-profit game result totalling means for collecting and summing up the game results sent from the game result sending means; wherein the overall totalling means collects and sums up all of the totalled results including those generated by respective nonprofit game result totalling means.
In one preferred embodiment, the game device is provided with a game succeeding section which allows the game to be executed commencing with the previously finished status based on the game result in the IC card, and the game result in the IC card is allowed to be used in both of the game vice belonging to the shop and the non-profit same means disposed in the other location.
Thus, the invention uses an IC card from or to which is read or written the game token for allowing the game device to execute the game, so that the game can be executed without the need for the user to carry or insert money.
The game token input means inputs into the IC card the game token based on an amount of money deposited and issues the IC card, and the game device, when the IC card is inserted, substantially decreases the value of game token in the IC card and allows a game to be executed based on the decreased game token. The game token increase means substantially increases the value of game token in the IC card based on an amount of money deposited, and the totalling means for a shop installed in each shop having a game device collects and sums up, for each IC card, the values of game token input by the game token input means, the values of game token decreased by the game device, and the values of game token increased by the game token increase means respectively, so that the game can be executed without the need to insert money and the amount sold by the shop can be easily determined.
The user information may be linked with the totalled results relating to game tokens corresponding, so that promotional activities can be created based on user information to encourage further use of the game system.
The overall totalling means collects and sums the totalled results of all shops generated by respective totalling means for a shop, so that, by making each shop, for example, publish overall shop ranking, together with other promotional activities can be used to promote use of the games.
The game result sending section for a shop sends the game result to the totalling means for a shop in response to the input of the totalling command when the game is finished, and the game result totalling section of the totalling means for a shop collects and sums the game results sent from the game result sending section for a shop, so that a user with an excellent score and the game result thereof may be found.
The game result storing means stores the game result in the IC card in response to the input of the storing command when the game is finished, the non-profit game means disposed in another location can then execute the game commencing at the previously finished status based on the game result in the IC card. The game result sending means sends the game result of the non-profit game means in response to the input of the sending command when the game is finished, the non-profit game result totalling means collects and sums up the game results sent from the game result sending means, and then the overall totalling means collects and sums up the totalled results including those generated by all non-profit game result totalling means, and the game results may be stored in the IC card and this enables the game to be executed on the non-profit game means such as those for home use following the game devices in the shop and vice versa. Thus use of a game machine requiring long time can be encouraged.
In addition, the overall totalling means is allowed to integrally manage a user who uses both of the game devices of each shop and the non-profit game means for home use.
The game device can be provided with a game succeeding section which allows the game to be executed commencing with the previously finished status based on the game result in the IC card, so that the game result in the IC card is allowed to be used in both of the game device belonging to the shop and the non-profit game means disposed in another location.
A further aspect of the invention provides a security system for an IC card for a game including a game token increase means which has a security verification function operable on use to confirm valid use of the system. This can be provided in addition to any or all of the various embodiments of the previous aspect of the invention.
In one embodiment, the game token increase means comprises a historical information writing section for writing a historical information into the IC card when increasing the game token.
As an alternative to, or in addition to the historical information writing section, a start check section for introducing an active state capable of processing an increase when, upon starting, based on an ID storage means for an administrator and that for an operator, each having individual ID, it has determined that the information corresponding to each of the ID storage means is valid.
As another alternative or addition, the game token increase means comprises, in place of the historical information writing section, a start check section for introducing an active state capable of processing an increase when, upon starting, an IC card for administrator and that for operator, each having individual card ID, are inserted and each of the IC cards is determined as valid.
Preferably, the game token increase means further comprises a password check section.
In one embodiment, the password check section moves to an active state capable of processing an increase when, upon starting, respective passwords are input corresponding to an ID storage means for an administrator and that for an operator respectively, each being associated with or holding individual passwords, the individual passwords coincide with the input passwords for each ID storage means, and the information corresponding to each of the ID storage means is determined as valid.
In another embodiment, password check section moves to an active state capable of processing an increase when, upon starting, an IC card for an administrator and that for an operator, each holding individual password, are inserted, respective passwords are input corresponding to the IC card for an administrator and that for an operator respectively, the individual passwords coincide with the input passwords for each IC card, and each of the IC cards is determined as valid.
The security system according to the invention also provides for encrypting a game result and storing it in the IC card and allows the game to be executed in a non-profit game system commencing at the previously finished state based on the encrypted game result in the IC card
An IC card for a game according to one preferred embodiment comprises: a game data input device for inputting into an IC card a game token based on an amount of money deposited and issuing the IC card; a game machine with read/write (R/W) which, upon insertion of the IC card, substantially changes a value of game token in the IC card and allows an execution of a game based on the game token; an adder for substantially increasing a value of game token in the IC card based on an amount of money deposited; and a data totalling device which is installed in each shop having a game machine with R/W and collects and sums up the value of game token input into the IC card issued by the game data input device, the value of game token changed by the game machine with R/W, and the value of game token increased by the adder, according to the IC card or the determined conditions; wherein the combination of the IC card and the game machine with R/W and the combination of the IC card and the adder each have such function that a device belonging to either combination executes verification of authorisation of the other based on what they have received from the other.
In one embodiment, each of the IC card, the game machine with R/W, and the adder individually execute verification of authorisation of others to which they will transmit, based on what they have received.
The historical information writing section writes the historical information into the IC card when the game token is increased by the game token increase means, and thereby the system can detect a suspiciously improper IC card to prevent it from being used based on the contents of the historical information even if the game token was increased improperly, so that the game can be executed without the need to deposit money and with superior security to improper or unauthorised use.
The start check section, upon starting, moves the game token increase means to an active state capable of processing the increase when it has determined based on the ID storage means for the administrator and that for the operator, each having individual ID, that the information corresponding to each of the ID storage means is valid, the game token increase means cannot be activated unless there are two pieces of information corresponding to respective ID storage means managed by different persons, so that, the system can accomplish high level of security to the improper usage due to theft of the IC cards for the administrator and the operator, or misappropriation and the like.
The information corresponding to the ID storage means, may be appropriately employable as the ID information in a storage medium, such as IC card or memory card, or information consisting of input password and the like.
Since the IC card for the administrator and that for the operator can be respectively defined as the ID storage means for the administrator and that for the operator, the game token increase means cannot be activated unless there are two separate IC cards which are managed by different persons, so that the system can accomplish high level of security to the improper usage due to theft of the IC cards for the administrator and the operator, or misappropriation and the like.
When the game token increase means includes, in addition to the operation of the start check section, the password check section to confirm the password, the game token increase means could not be activated even if the two of the ID storage means for the administrator and the operator have been stolen, so that, higher level of security can be achieved.
The user information can be linked with the total operation of the game token, promotional or incentive programs can be employed, for example, by arranging such project as setting birthday promotion prices using these data.
When the game result is encrypted and stored in the IC card, consistency of the game data is ensured and allows for protection of the results and fair treatment of users in comparisons.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realised and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.